It all started with a bang
by anyotherrose832
Summary: Jacklynn(oc) is a freind and coworrker of jack's. Turns out jasper might not be as boring as she thought


'Nice motorcycle' Jacklynn thought to her as she passed by a motorcycle, it was a very pretty shade of blue with a soft pink for the details. It looked brand new with a lot of custom work done; who ever got this bike had a lot of money to spare and spent it well, at least in her opinion. She stopped and looked at it enviously before shaking her head and kept walking. That probably cost more than she could scrounge up with her job for years 'well a girl can dream 'Jacklynn thought to herself as walked from school to her job at the fast food joint. It may not be the most glamorous job in the world but it paid the bills, plus it was right in the middle between school and her home so she didn't have to walk very far to get to it, and Jacklynn could not really afford to be very picky about it since she didn't even have a bicycle

"Hey jack "she greeted as she saw her friend and coworker at the door, they met each other as freshmen in high school and have been friends ever since. Jack was pretty cool and had a good sense of humor unless he was next to a girl he liked then he just became a hot mess that Jacklynn liked to tease him endlessly for. Jack was tall, and thin, with long brown hair and matching eyes

"Hey Jacklynn." jack greeted as they walked in together. She glanced around the burger joint and saw that it looked busier than usual. She honestly didn't really know why people came here the place was rundown and she wasn't even sure if what they call "meat" was really what they say

"I hate this job" she muttered to herself. The people were always jerks and it wasn't exactly the most well-paying, as she grabbed an apron and wrapped it around herself. jack heard her and laughed

"Sounds like you're having a good time" jack said laughing at her

"Well I have so much fun here" Jacklynn answered sarcastically. Jack just rolled his eyes at her before taking his spot at the drive through while Jacklynn walked in front of the fry cooker. The hours passed slowly she was bored out of her skull, the only break from the monotony was a few jerks that messed with jack she wasn't sure why but a guy named john Trenton and his bonehead friends seemed to have it out for jack ever since they met each other. Jacklynn glanced at jack when he started raising his voice into the headset about an hour into their shift

"… Two not as funny as we think we are combos with a side of bite me" he snarled

"What did you say!" yelled a voice through the speaker I recognized the voice belonged to john.

"Him again." I muttered angrily putting down the spatula

"5.59 sir at the window" jack said clenching his jaw. I silently handed him the finished order curious what he said to make jack so mad. Jack saw my face and just shook his head turning around.

'Well fine then' she thought childishly, picking her spatula back up. Suddenly she heard an engine growl and jack yelling

"Hey wait!" but they were already speeding off with stolen food laughing like the idiots they are.

" I have to pay for that…." He muttered sadly to himself

"I can beat him up for you if want" she said giving jack a small smile. Jack glanced back at her and and rolled his eyes trying to hide his grin

"Thanks but I think I'm good" shaking his head at her

Jacklynn didn't think she could last another five minutes in this hell forsaken place once her shift ended "oh thank god" she exclaimed once she saw the clock. Her feet hurt and she wanted to go home and sleep already

"Why don't you just quit" jack questioned curiously as she clocked out.

"jack" Jacklynn sighed" you know I can't do that, I need the money and this is the only job I can get at the moment" told him dejectedly. After her parents died in a crash she had to get a job and pay the bills herself, she was devastated when she found out her parent died in a car crash, she loved them very much and they loved her but she had to get herself together and get a job for herself because she could no longer rely on her parents and sadly an 18 year old still in high school doesn't exactly get the best job offers. she went to go hang up her apron and left the building she turned to walk home when she saw jack sitting on the same motorcycle she saw when she walked to work, her eyes widened in shock "that's your bike" she spoke astonished.

"uh yeah" jack said nervously scratching the back of his head 'there was not a snowballs chance in hell he bought that bike he has the same pay check as me, and I have met his mom she is very protective and would not buy him a bike like that" she thought remembering all the times that were proof of just that

"How did you get it" she questioned him crossing her arms "I saved up' he said shifting uncertainly. It was obvious to her he was lying he wasn't exactly an expert liar probably because he didn't try to very often, plus she has known him for a very long time. Jacklynn hummed, and raised her eyebrow at him.

" so how did you get it? She asked again, it didn't make sense to her why he just wouldn't tell her, was it something illegal or something' Jacklynn started to worry for her friend, but jack just stared at her with a panicked look on his face before lifting his watch to his face and exclaimed

"Whoa look at the time gotta go bye." he backed up the bike and started it up.

"Jack wait" she said holding up her hand and, walking in front of the bike, she didn't really trust him not to just zoom out of here without letting her speak. It kind of hurt her feelings that jack would not tell her, they were friends and friends don't keep secrets "jack if you don't want to tell me, fine, but you can't blame me for being curious, plus I'm worried for you jack." looking him in the eye jack looked away and just sat there for a few moments before nodding his head before revving the engine Jacklynn took a deep breath then stepped out of the way and watched him drive to the exit and down the road. Jacklynn shook her head and sighed before turning and heading home. when she finally got home and tried to the open the door it stuck "stupid door" she muttered to herself, before backing up and ramming her shoulder into the door as hard as she could it flew open under the force and Jacklynn dropped to the ground she groaned before standing to her feet glaring at the door. She turned around muttering to herself about stupid doors and how they should all burn in a bonfire. as she walked to her bedroom she took off her boots and collapsed into bed too tired to change out of her work clothes not really caring how uncomfortable they were to sleep in curling up into a ball and going to sleep.

Light filtered in through the window as Jacklynn stirred awake she yawned and stretched enjoying the privilege of being able to wake up naturally without the demonic screeching of the alarm clock. "Thank god it's Saturday." she uttered to herself as she sat up slowly. She thought about the weird incident that happened between her and jack about the motorcycle. It wasn't like jack to do something like that. She sighed and shook her head but she decided to leave him alone and stay out of his business, until he decides he wants to tell her something, he was her best friend after all and she trusted him. She pulled the covers off herself and stood to her feet. She went to went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She had dark brown/reddish hair that complimented her green eyes she was pretty tall for a female standing at '5 '9 with a little extra padding in places. She smiled and winked at the mirror then she laughed and shook her head at her silliness. Her stomach growled at her so she walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. 'I'll make some cereal.' she thought to herself she grabbed the milk unscrewed the lid and brought to her face and face and sniffed it she tore it away from her face and crinkled her face in disgust. "Oh my god that smells SO bad." she said to herself throwing away the jug in the trash. Between school and work she has been too busy to do anything really but thankfully today was a rare day off "No cereal for me." she said gloomily she thought about what she was going today. Jacklynn knew she should probably go shopping and get more food to eat and maybe buy some unspoiled milk, but she really didn't want to and she was kinda low on money anyway .she made a note to herself to go tomorrow. 'I could go walking in the woods.' she thought and smiled it's been awhile since she has been able to do that. 'well why not it's not like I have any other plans ' she decided so she stopped and put an apple in her pocket for later since she kinda lost her appetite after sniffing the disgusting sour milk. She walked out the back door and jumped the fence to her backyard with a practiced ease and headed for the woods since it was pretty much right outside her backyard it wasn't really a very long walk. She decided to walk to her favorite place that was her safe haven all throughout her childhood, especially right after her parents died .she hadn't even taken jack there. She walked there slowly humming softly to herself and watching the birds fly from tree to tree. her hideout was hard to find and was pretty secluded just the way she liked it had a small lake she loved to swim in when the weather was warm enough it was a very beautiful shade of blue and was about 7ft deep in the middle it had a little cliff on one side that was fun to jump off of into the water . On the other side was a small clearing with soft grass and a perfect view of the night sky that Jacklynn used to spend hours looking at when she was little she sat down in the middle of the clearing she reached into her pocket and pulled out the apple taking a big bite out of it she leaned back and was about to take another bite when she saw something hurtling to the ground she squinted her eyes at the speck watching as it got bigger and bigger she realized it was coming straight at her and fast. Jacklynn eyes widened apple forgotten 'I thought this kinda stuff only happened in movies or books or something' she thought panicked and tried to stand up but stumbled back down to the ground as the force of impact shook the ground ,when she finally got to her feet she saw a plum of black smoke rising into the air not far from her hideout without a second thought Jacklynn ran to where she saw the smoke not even thinking for her safety Jacklynn could do many things but staying back and staying safe was not her forte just ask jack…. or anyone who met her for more than ten minutes really. As she made it to the crash site and it came into view she gasped there was a long line of turned up dirt and at the end was a giant metal ball glowing red hot from the descent.


End file.
